<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blood love by Kuroeia (Empatheia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298690">blood love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia'>Kuroeia (Empatheia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No salvation but death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blood love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old fic cross-posted from FFN. </p><p>Requested by manonlechat on Livejournal, drabble post 2009/09/28.</p><p>Prompt: mountain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the end, at long last.</p><p>For a long time she's been able to pretend that the war has nothing to do with her feelings. There is Soul Society, and there is the enemy, and she knows which side she is on. She promises her sword that she will not falter.</p><p>But this...</p><p>"Hello, Ran-chan," he murmurs into her hair, his sword cold against the side of her neck, hers swirling in a cloud around him waiting on her slightest thought.</p><p>This moment stands like a negative of all the moments before it, every colour reversed.  Her resolve hasn't gone anywhere. It just shows a different picture now, all black smiling teeth and glowing brows, within a blink of her burning eyes. She lets herself sag into him, presses her mouth against his throat, feels the calm pulse of his jugular against her lips.</p><p>"I love you," she tells him.</p><p>Haineko shrieks, and the air turns to bloody mist.</p><p>On his side of the mountain, the sun has always risen eternal.</p><p>On hers, it sets, and all she sees is this inevitable fall.</p><p>X</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Work is intentionally this length, complete, and will not be updated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>